Dental Care
by Rei Kiri
Summary: Roy really doesn't like dentists, but when his teeth hurt so bad he finds it difficult to speak, Ed forces him to finally visit one. When Roy's too scared to stay there without a drug, things can get messy. EdxRoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This little piece started out as a random RP that started to be interesting, so I would like to give credit to my friend Nitzan as well (when she'll have an account I'll link to it). However, somewhere in the middle I decided this was good material for a fanfiction so I just took it from there...

I would also like to thank Darya for beta-ing this, as always :)

**Enjoy!** **XOXO**

* * *

**Dental Care - part I**

Roy was sitting in his office, his usually good mood a long distance away. He was grimacing as the dull pain in his mouth was throbbing with a slow torture. He knew he should probably go see a doctor, but if there was something the great colonel Mustang was afraid of, it was dentists. Ever since he was a child, he didn't like the demons that did nothing but cause you more pain than you were already in, and as he grew up and became an independent man he understood they also took insane amount of money for it.

As a colonel, he could use the military dental services for a much lower price; but it wasn't the money that stopped him. He'd rather see all his teeth falling out before he'd go to a dentist. Roy considered announcing he is taking a day off so he could go and be miserable at home, where no one could see him in this state of weakness, but he had too much work to do to be able to allow himself a day off. He was doomed to suffer in silence.

He let out a sigh, giving in for a second to the pain, when his office's door was slammed open and Roy looked up just in time to see the Fullmetal boy storming in carelessly, like he always did. Oh, he really didn't have the strength or the patience to deal with him now, he thought. Ed walked straight towards him, dropping a pack of papers on his desk.

"Your report, as you requested," he said, his tone as sassy and blaming as always. He was giving Roy a headache. Roy thought he'd leave the papers there and leave, but his hopes were crushed when the young alchemist walked towards the sofa in Roy's office, and promptly sat on it, uninvited.

_Maybe if I ignore him he'll leave_, Roy thought to himself. Fullmetal was a nightmare to deal with on Roy's best days; in this state of pain, he was nothing short of torture. It surely didn't help that during the last seven years the boy grew, becoming more and more beautiful as time passed. Too bad his physical attractiveness didn't do anything to make the brat's awful character disappear.

Roy let out a growl, managing only that without actually making his current state of pain too obvious.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" the elder Elric asked, his voice implying just how surprised he was with the lack of witty comebacks he was used to from Roy. "Your girlfriend's on her time of the month or what?"

"You're on your time of the month," Roy snapped back, but regretted it immediately as a new wave of pain washed him. It felt like something decided to do a construction work on his jaw: constant, painful torment he couldn't escape. He knew he wasn't able to keep his misery out of his voice, but hoped that either Edward would be ignorant enough not to notice or won't care enough to point it out. Maybe Roy's words would make him angry enough to ignore the strangeness of Roy's tone.

For a short moment, it seemed like it was working. Ed's face was red with anger and he looked like he was about to yell something. Roy braced himself for the headache that would follow, when he realized the whole atmosphere in the room changed. He looked up to see Ed watching him, his golden eyes narrowed as he examined his posture.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice sounding more worried than anything else; but Roy wasn't fooled, despite how much he wanted to be. Ed was a great actor. He survived many dangerous situations due mostly to that skill, and pretending to worry about him won't make Roy reveal his vulnerability to the brat. He knew what he was really made of – he was probably only looking for ways to torture him later, fishing for Roy's weak points so he could use it later for his own benefits. He wasn't going to give him any.

"That's none of your business, Fullmetal," he mumbled, terrified at how weak his voice sounded. He intended to appear strong and make the boy go away, not give him more reasons to stick his nose into Roy's health issues.

It seemed that Ed noticed that as well. "You're talking funny," he pointed out, and Roy wanted to choke him; but he was in too much pain by now because of talking. Just one moment and he'll stand up, put his hands around this pretty neck and make sure he'll just be pretty and shut up. Too bad for him, before he managed to do any of it the boy spoke again, his left eyebrows risen in doubt. "When was the last time you went to a dentist?"

Damn. He sometimes forgot how sharp Fullmetal was. Usually, it was a good thing; he could notice things most people usually missed, and brought many missions to a good ending with that ability. But it could be also so annoying… especially at times like this. Why did he care so much, anyway? Wasn't it supposed to be the best day of the year if Roy didn't speak to him for an entire day? Him noticing the problem was with Roy's mouth was bad enough; he didn't owe him anything. He didn't need to know that Roy's last visit at the demon's office was several years back.

"My teeth are fine. Stop snooping around or I'll search up the worse assignment and force you to do it," he said, unable to stop the moan of pain escaping between his lips at the last word. He knew that sound was more or less an invitation for Fullmetal to question him even farther, but he had no intentions of letting him do so. "Just go away. You're dismissed, Fullmetal." There, that should solve the problem. Edward won't stick around after given permission to be away.

He wasn't surprised, then, when the boy stood up; no, that was saved for a moment later, when instead of turning and striding towards his ill-earned freedom he walked towards Roy's desk. Panic rose inside him as he realized what his subordinate intended to do. He wasn't allowed to do that! There was no way Roy would let him –

"Bet you'd give me the shittiest mission you have anyway. Might just as well drag your sorry ass to the dentist so at least I'll have the rest of the day off from you – "

"I already sent you off! Don't come back until next – ouch – week for all I care – "

"Come'on. Get up. I'm taking you to the clinic." Roy had no idea what kind of evilness drove the blonde to attempt and force him into going to the devil's lair, but he couldn't let him do that.

"No, no, no way Fullmetal!" he meant it to be a command, but it came all wrong; his tooth decided to stab him with a torturing pain and it came out as a groan, making him sound more pathetic than fierce and decisive. He whispered a swear. "That's an order," he added in a puny attempt to sound more authoritarian.

It didn't seem to do the trick, as Ed obviously only barely stopped himself from laughing. Roy could see the tension in his facial features as he held back, and Roy swore to himself that when his jaw stops acting against him, he'll make the boy pay for forcing him to talk so much.

"Stop acting like a little girl, Mustang. Bastard or not, you're still a Goddamned _colonel_ for crying out loud. Get up!" Roy almost felt like saying something along the lines of 'make me', but then he thought better of it; it was an invitation to a challenge, and as he knew the elder Elric he'd never decline such an offer, especially not if the outcome might humiliate Roy. Also, it was too painful to move his jaw. Ed probably noticed the inner struggle going on inside the colonel's mind, as he suddenly smirked smugly and added, "that's an order."

Roy stared at him. How dare he?... "You don't get to give _me_ orders, Fullmetal, I'm _your_ commander – " his speech was cut by another wave of intolerable pain, and he heard himself groan again. Great, just great…

"Right now you're being an idiot. Since I'm the smarter one, I _do_ get to give you orders. This is serious shit, Mustang. Even _I_ know not to fool around when it comes to my mouth."

Roy had a very nasty and very inappropriate retort in response to that last comment, but both his state and his logic told him it'd be better to keep it to himself this time. Well, he could verbally abuse the brat at a later time… when he could actually use his mouth. He tried to figure out whether he could or could not say anything else to get Edward to just _go away_ when a sudden touch on his arm made him turn his gaze sharply towards his side. He didn't even notice Fullmetal getting so close, and now he was gripping his arm. Roy had to use all of his famous Mustang self control not to lean away from the touch – or even worse, lean closer. Did Edward feel the same jolt that Roy could feel the moment he touched him? "What are you doing, Fullmetal?"

"Taking you to the dentist. Don't just sit there like someone transmuted your ass to the chair. I ain't gonna drag you around Headquarters, so get up!" Roy looked at Ed's face, and saw there nothing but determination. Well, if _he_ was known for his self control, then the Elrics – especially the older one – were notorious for their decisiveness. It was a lost fight, especially when all that ran through his brain was pain.

"You really hate me, don't you," he said, defeated, as he got up from his chair. If he had no chance at being victorious, then he definitely not going to give Fullmetal the pleasure of showing just how much stronger he was right now. His pride could only take so much.

"As much as I hate jaundice," came the answer, and Roy was surprised when the boy didn't leave his arm.

"Then I can't see why on Earth you'd care for my dental health," he said, and glanced, angrily, at Ed's hand that was closed over his arm. It didn't hurt, even though the stiffness of the touch hinted that Ed was holding him with his right hand. It simply felt… awkward. "I can walk on my own, you know."

The hand, thankfully, left him. "Don't flatter yourself, bastard. I'm only doing this because I know that if I let you neglect your so called 'dental health' then _I'm_ going to be the one who suffers the most from your bad mood."

In Roy's pain hazed head that sounded like a lousy excuse. The boy was just trying to spend more time with him, for sure! Then he blinked, and realized what a silly thought just passed through his mind. He shouldn't be thinking stuff like that; first, because it was his subordinate he was thinking about; secondly, because that specific subordinate was the biggest – figuratively, not literally, he noted with a chuckle in his mind – brat he'd ever met, and lastly… because there was no way anything good could come from thoughts like that.

"Don't you think you aren't going to pay for it, Shorty."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You already said you're going to look up the worse assignment in the bunch just so I can have my fun with it. Heard ya, old man."

He must have been in really bad shape to make Ed ignore his most hated nickname, Roy thought to himself as he, shamefully, allowed the blonde to lead him towards the infirmary. He wanted to say something back – perhaps insult the boy again in a way he won't be able to ignore and thus leave him alone, but it hurt too much to even swallow his own saliva, so he gave it up. Better just get it over with; after all, he wasn't an idiot. He knew, deep inside, that he should see a dentist; had known for a while. Perhaps having Edward there won't be such a bad idea…

_Great. Now the pain's gone into my head_, Roy thought angrily. Was he really that much out of it that he was actually _grateful_ for Fullmetal's presence?

"Get inside," he heard Ed's voice commanding him. He was in too much pain to even tell him to respect his rank, and instead just used all his strength to force his body into the dreaded clinic. He was trying to keep his expression stern, hoping he could at least keep some of his dignity – but knowing well enough that his too-sharp-for-his-own-good subordinate will probably see right through it.

He didn't know if it was because he was right, or because Ed was a bold brat, but the moment they reached the reception desk the young alchemist didn't give him even a second to start talking; not that he was so sure he could, anyway.

"Yo!" The bored-looking lady behind the bar turned to stare at them. She immediately changed her expression when noticing Roy's rank, forcing a professional appearance in an instant. "This grown baby here has a tooth pain. Care to get someone to take a look?"

Roy opened his mouth to say something offensive, probably including something about Ed's lack of height and a growth clinic, he didn't work out the exact phrasing yet, but he was attacked by another wave of intolerable pain that stopped him from saying anything. This was bad… very bad.

"Right away, eh…" the reception lady looked at them, first taking in Roy's uniform and rank and then, with somewhat confusion, looking at Edward. Roy could almost hear the wheels behind her brain trying to figure out just what a kid like the Elric was doing there, and watched as she gave up. "Sirs." With that, she turned away, heading towards the depths of the clinic.

Being familiar with the health institution, especially in the military, Roy turned from the desk and walked towards the nearby chairs, allowing his body to drop into one of them. This was going to be such a nightmare… He glanced at the door. Could be so easy to just run away now; but his dignity – and yet another flash of pain – prevented him from making any moves towards the exit.

Ed remained standing next to the reception desk, and Roy found himself staring at his broad back. He was wearing his usual outfit – his black jacket, and on top of it his dreadful red coat. How he could wear it in any weather was beyond Roy's understanding, but right now he couldn't really think about it. He watched the braid, resting over the red fabric, move as the teen moved his head in attempt to see if the girl was coming back. A sudden urge to reach there and undo the tie that forced the golden locks to remain tamed rose inside him, and Roy, surprised and ashamed, pushed it away. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Well, at least he lingered on the boy's upper body, and didn't let his eyes fall on the leather-clad well shaped bottom. In the past he already had his fare share of looking at it, and he sometimes wondered if Ed was even aware of how he looked inside these too-tight pants. He probably wasn't, though. Not that it mattered; the outcome was the same altogether.

"Colonel, the doctor will see you now," the high voice of the reception girl tore Roy from his thoughts, and he opened his eyes to see both her and Edward looking at him. He got up from his chair, and raised one leg in order to start walking towards the dentist's office, but then he realized he couldn't move. He really, really didn't want to go there…

All kinds of different scenarios started running through his head, paralyzing him. He saw the evil smirk on that demon's face as he approaches his mouth with demonic tools, and the reception lady standing right next to him, laughing as the doctor tormented him. He saw himself sitting on that chair while the dentist pulled all of his teeth out… and he could feel the pain, throbbing and almost enough to make him faint, but just almost. He was fully conscious, way too aware of every string of torture.

No, there was no way he was going in there!

He swallowed. "Major Elric, we're leaving," he said, and didn't even care how shaky his voice sounded. Anything, even humiliation, was better than being led into that den of anguish.

"Oh hell we aren't! I didn't drag your ass here just so you'd chicken out. Get inside there!"

Roy could feel Ed's automail gripping his arm, tighter than he did earlier in his office. Now he was pulling him towards his worst nightmare, and there was no way he was letting him do that.

"That was an order, Major. Let go of my arm."

"Please, sir, this is only a check up," said the reception lady, and Roy shot a glare in her direction. She was smiling softly, but Roy could see the lines of evilness in her features. She was a part of the conspiracy too! They were all just trying to kill him.

"No." He said, using his most authoritarian voice.

"Can you stall him, just for a moment, Major?"

"Sure."

Roy had no idea what was about to come, but he knew he wouldn't like it. "Let go of me, pipsqueak! I'm your commanding officer, not one of your friends, and I gave you an order!"

"Nope, not gonna obey that one."

"You little – I'm going to make your life a living hell, you know that!"

"You'll do that anyway, might as well watch you suffer for a little bit before."

"Ed…" he was using his most dangerous tone, glaring at his subordinate. "Let me go, and I'll _consider_ not putting you on a trial for insubordination – stop this right now!"

"I'm really sorry, sir, but from the way you speak there's no choice, really."

Roy was too busy threatening Ed to notice the girl even coming back, let alone fight against her when she attached an inhaler to his mouth, preventing him from saying anything farther. He gasped, accidently taking a deep breath of the gas flowing into his mouth. He was so going to make them all pay for that later… he'll give the three of them – Fullmetal, the reception girl and the doctor – the maximum punishment his rank would allow him. He'll make them suffer, he'll…

But the words were fading as he was thinking them. He watched the world rapidly blur in front of him, and soon enough comfortable warmth filled his body, spreading like music through all his muscles, relaxing him. He was still aware, but he just didn't care anymore. He sat down, vaguely aware that the chairs were still right behind him.

"What was that?" he could hear Ed's voice talking, not too far above him. Of course, the kid was so short that when Roy was sitting down he was finally able not to look down at him. The thought caused a smile to appear on his face; or at least, he thought it did. Didn't matter, anyway.

"Laughing gas. Usually we don't use it like that, but the colonel seemed to be a second from running away." The girls' voice sounded somewhat distanced. Why won't she leave him alone? Alone with Ed. Yeah, that could be nice. He won't run away if it's just him and Ed. "Generally, it's used for kids, but… well, sometimes adults are terrified of dentists as well. It's a rather common phobia." He felt hands – soft and warm, not strong. Too bad they weren't strong, he hoped Ed would hold him right now – gripping his arm. "I'm sorry to ask for it, Major, but I'm going to need your help getting him to the dentists' office. I gave him a really high dosage, he probably won't be able to walk properly now."

Another set of hands held his other arm now. Strong, tough hands. Good. Now if the lady would be so kind as to leave them alone, that'd be great. "Sure. Up you get, you little piece of shitty colonel."

Dirty talk. Mmm… yeah, that could be a good idea. Roy's smile broadened, and he felt his body being forced up by the two sets of arms holding him. Well then, might just as well stand up, he thought, and helped them by using his own strength to get up. They started leading him towards a corridor, but his legs were too heavy to actually walk. He did his best, though. Probably wasn't a good idea to do stuff with Ed in the lobby anyway.

They led him through the darkish corridor, when suddenly he saw bright light shining through one of the opened doors. He could smell sea, and hear the birds chirping as they got closer.

A vacation! He's being taken to a vacation. He tried to walk a little faster, but the strong hands that held him stopped him.

"Easy there, Roy. Don't be so eager to see your dentist that you'd break your leg in the process," he could hear the smile in Ed's voice. A dentist? But he hated dentists. They were evil, mean beings. Maybe there was one on the island, and he stole a princess and they had to save her. But Ed was right next to him; it was impossible. It was probably some kind of mistake.

They entered the room, and Roy bathed in the bright light, letting it surround him in a pool of happiness. He was led towards a chair, where he allowed his body to sink. It was comfortable, so very comfortable… He felt the hands leave him, and instantly glanced in Ed's direction. "You gonna leave me alone with the monster?" he asked, feeling somewhat betrayed.

For a moment, all he could hear was the fine, ringing music filling his ears. But then a new character added to his little paradise, hovering over him. "Don't worry, colonel, there are no monsters here. We're only going to do a little check up, alright?"

"I'm going to be just outside, Roy, alright? Let the nice man check you and when you're done I'll help you out."

Roy considered his options; he could try and fight that statement, demand that Ed stays there, but it seemed like so much effort. He'll be just outside, waiting for his check up to be over and then they can start their vacation. He nodded, and relaxed in his comfortable chair. It won't take long, he was sure.

**~TBC~**

**A/N: **Next part will be up on next Tuesday, **May 28th**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dental Care - Part II**

Ed sat, uncomfortable and nervous, on the chair right outside the dentist's office. The whole situation was very, very amusing as well as fucking horrifying. For several months now he'd secretly nourished a crush on Roy. He knew it was bad, to say the least, but he couldn't help it. Mustang was an annoying bastard, but he was as hot as the fire of his alchemy, and Ed would lie if he'd say he wasn't attracted to the man's sharp mind as well. He ignored it, though, taking his emotions out in short temper and rage, and making everyone around him know just how much he hated his commander.

This morning was supposed to go just like every other morning. Him placing his patch-work report on Mustang's desk, getting scolded, and then leaving. But he noticed from the first moment Roy opened his mouth that there was something wrong, and the second he realized what it was he simply couldn't help but worry. He tried to be as gentle and selfish as possible, but he knew he was letting too much slip into his phrasing and acts. He thought he should just give up, but then Roy would again show just how much in pain he really was, and Ed simply _couldn't_ just leave him there to suffer.

He found it hilarious when he realized just how much his commander, the great, stoic colonel Mustang, was afraid of dentists. More than just 'afraid'- he was terrified, and practically asked Ed to accompany him to the doctor. And that was even before they gave him that drug.

Ed's hand clenched into a fist, and he knew his face was tomato-red. The whole scene right after that drug got into Mustang's system played in his mind again, for the millionth time, and he tried to figure out what the hell it was. He knew he shouldn't put too much meaning into it; drugs did tend to mess with a person's mind, he knew that only too well. Endlessly he saw the outcomes of people who took the chemicals into their bodies during his missions. It was horrible. But now… now it was medical, for a good use and under surveillance.

The teen sighed, hitting his head against the wall behind him and looking at the ceiling. Did Roy mean anything he said? Was there a grain of truth in his drug-hazed words? He wanted to believe that it wasn't a lie. He wanted to allow himself the hope that the drug only took the hidden truth out, but his logic told him otherwise. He was simply the closest familiar person there, the only support Roy had when facing what appeared to be one of his worse fears. Nothing more.

Ed closed his eyes, somewhat in pain. Even though he knew it meant nothing, he allowed himself to get caught in the flow of things. Promising he'll wait, calling his commander by his first name, comforting him… that wasn't his place. He'd go away right now, wishing and praying to a God he didn't believe in that Roy won't remember any of it when the drug wears off; but he could still remember the reception lady's request as they left the room to stay there, as Roy would probably need help when the treatment's done. He promised he'll wait – what else could he do? There was no one else who could help right now, and Roy would be even more mean to him if he left him there and called someone else to witness his weakness than if he simply stayed there. Hell, if he'll be hurt enough by the whole situation he might even be able to use it to blackmail the officer for his own good… but Ed was pretty sure he won't be able to do it. His conscience was against the mere idea, let alone the execution of it.

Well, there was nothing left to do but wait now. He won't ditch Roy – especially not when he was specifically requested to stay there and help later. He tried to relax, knowing from his own painful experience that dental treatments could take a really long time. He might as well just use the time to sleep, instead of torturing himself with thoughts.

He didn't even feel himself being dragged to the depths of dreamland before he heard the reception girl trying to get his attention. "Major? The treatment is done. The colonel still can't really walk, so if you could please help…"

Opening his eyes, Ed looked towards the dentist's room, and saw that the shadows more or less stopped moving, and noticed that the sickening sound of dental health equipment drilling and digging into someone's jaw stopped. He stood up and nodded. "Sure, no problem," he said, and walked towards the dentist's room. Inside, he saw Roy sitting on the treatment chair, staring blankly into the ceiling. Apart from being completely out of it, the bastard looked fine.

"Colonel Mustang, we're done here," the dentist said the moment he noticed Ed. He probably waited for him to arrive, knowing there was no way Roy would be able to walk on his own. "You can get up now."

"My legs feel funny." Ed had to use all his self control not to laugh. Roy moved his head, and his eyes landed on Ed. "You'll help me out, won't you, Ed? I saved you from the monster."

Ed's heart clenched in his chest at the usage of his first name in such an informal way, and at the same time thought he might choke from laughter; but he forced himself, yet again, to remain stoic. "Sure. Come'on," he muttered, and held Roy's arm, pulling him up. Surprisingly enough he didn't put up any fight; quite on the contrary. He tried to stand up, holding onto Ed's arm and clinging on him as if he really couldn't walk. Maybe he couldn't, Ed reminded himself. Laughing gas did funny things to people – not only mentally, but physically as well. He let out a sigh, and held Roy's arm, making it wrap around his shoulders instead of just clinging onto him, figuring that'd make things easier. Roy didn't resist any of it, resting his head on Ed's shoulder as the younger alchemist pulled him close enough. It was uncomfortable in so many aspects, but Ed assumed there was no point in changing position. Roy seemed way too out of it to be able to walk on his own, or even hold his own weight better. His back would scream at him later for doing that, but, hell. He'd endured worse.

"He shouldn't eat anything solid in the next four hours, and nothing at all for the next half an hour. Best would be if you can get him ice cream when the drug wears off. He'll probably be in a lot of pain, the coldness of it might help."

"Gotcha." Ed started walking towards the exit of the room, dragging Roy just behind him. "You should be careful with him for next hour or so. Can you keep an eye on him? The effect of the gas should wear off by then, but please let us know if anything goes wrong. He'll still be a little fuzzy and delusional, but that's perfectly normal. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure," he said, but felt like he was already taking too much upon himself. This really wasn't his place. Taking care of Roy, making sure he stays safe… When he finally gets the drug out of his system, how much of it is he going to remember? Will he hate Ed for that?

"Ed…"

The blonde turned his face towards Roy's half amused voice, finding himself very close – too close, maybe – to the other man's face. He could feel his shallow breathe brushing against his lips, and his hair tickled his forehead. He swallowed, and moved his head slightly, creating enough distance to avoid accidently brushing his lips against the other man's. "Yeah?"

"I gotta pee."

Ed let out an annoyed moan. Of course… what was he expecting? Roy was so deep under he probably already forgot what he said earlier. Besides, he didn't really say anything. Asking him to stay, mumbling bullshit about saving him from a monster… it was silly. He turned his look towards the reception desk. "Where's the restroom?"

The girl pointed in a direction, and after a glance to make sure he could see the sign properly he started walking towards it. When both he and Roy were inside the small room, he kicked the door closed and pointed Roy towards one of the two stalls there. "Go ahead. I'll wait." A moment passed, but nothing happened. "What are you waiting for? I don't have all day, you know."

"I don't wanna go alone. There might still be monsters here."

"There are no monsters, for fuck's sake. You can leave the door open if you want, I'll be here making sure nothing hurts you, ok?" He was starting to lose his patience, even when knowing the man had no control what's so ever over what he was saying or doing.

"Ok…" he heard Roy say, and when he saw the other man turn away from him, Ed turned as well. He promised he'd stay; he really didn't want to watch. He waited, but there was no sound coming. When the last strand of patience finally broke, he had to fight the urge to turn and see exactly what was taking Roy so long time.

"Are you done?" he asked, irritated.

"I've made a mistake."

"Fuck," Ed muttered, and turned around. "What the hell have you done?"

"Nothing. I don't need to pee."

"Good, so let's get out of here – "

"But my zipper is undone."

As if on a cue, Ed's eyes glanced down. Roy didn't lie; his button and zipper really were open, giving Ed a good look at his crotch, even though he still had his underpants on… that was just too much. He turned back, feeling the blush burning in his cheeks. "Well, zip it up. You're a grown man, you don't need me."

"I do need you, Ed." Ed's gaze shot up to face Roy. He was still wearing somewhat of a cloudy expression, and the teen forced himself not to think too much of his words.

"You fucking serious? You want me to do it for you?"

"Please?"

"Argh," Ed grunted, and moved closer. This really was the last thing he wanted to do right now – or at all. It was wrong, and inappropriate, and if he got close to _that_ area of Roy's body then he'd rather be _un_dressing him, not zipping him up. However, he wasn't going to just leave Roy that way, and wait an hour until the drug effect wears off… that would be both too awkward and a waste of time. He closed the distance between them with a frown, trying to focus on something else – _anything _but where he's going to send his hand. This didn't mean anything, he told himself in his mind. Just a medical procedure, sort of. At least, close enough; after all, Roy was in no condition to take care of himself.

He swallowed as he looked down to make sure his hand would touch as little as possible, and sent his hand right to where the zipper should be, using his flesh hand for the sole reason that he won't have to search about because he can't feel the small metallic object. He found it on his first try, and attempted to pull it up… and gasped when Roy's fierce body got attached to his, holding him by the small of his back to bring him closer, the closeness preventing Ed from pulling the zipper up. His right hand reached in an instinct to catch the older man's body. His hand landed on Roy's waist, and his eyes went wide as the dark haired man moved so that their crotches almost touched, only Ed's hand separating them.

"Mustang… what are you doing?" he asked, his voice shaky. He shouldn't blame him, he knew that, but it was so damn _difficult_.

"Your hair smells nice."

"Eh… thank you, Roy. Can you move back so we can get this over with and get out?"

"But I want to touch it."

Ed frowned, and, realizing Roy probably forgot all about the zipper, tried to move his hand away from between them; but the other man didn't let him, moving closer and thus making it impossible for him to move at all. "I'll let you touch my hair, but first let's get out of here."

"But you always braid it. I can't touch it when it's braided." Before Ed could say anything, or even move, he felt Roy's hand pulling off the band that kept his hair in place. Instinctively he shook his head, and felt his now free hair falling over his back. Roy chuckled, and Ed felt him moving his fingers through it. It felt amazing; Ed was very sensitive when it came to his hair, and having Roy, of all people, stroking it out of its braided condition… he closed his eyes, unable to help but submit to the sensation. This was a nightmare. A beautiful, tormenting kind of nightmare. He felt Roy drawing even closer, and felt his breathe fluttering over his neck when the older man lowered his head, and the next thing Ed knew was that a pair of lips were attached to his neck, and he was way too aware of the obvious bulge pressing against his palm. He struggled with the urge to grab it and feel it, and almost lost the battle when Roy parted his lips and Ed felt the wetness of his mouth on his skin when the older man suddenly pulled away.

"Ow. I made a mistake." The air creating those words kissed Ed's neck, mocking him like a slap in the face. He tried to move away, but was still blocked by Roy's hand. The older man let out another laugh, making Ed scowl in anger and frustration.

"Did you?" he asked, unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice. That bastard… when the Laughing Gas wears off he's so going to pay for that little scene.

"Forgot my teeth hurt…" Roy chuckled again, moving away from Ed, much to the smaller boy's relief. He brought his hand back to the side of his body. "That monster… I beat it, but it got my teeth…" Ed rolled his eyes, and pushed Roy away from him. "At least I brought you to safety."

Ed swallowed again, trying to ignore the warmth these words spread through his body. "Sure. Whatever. Let's get the hell out of here so there are no more monsters to deal with, okay?" he said impatiently; he needed to get out of there, to not be alone with Mustang in a tiny, rather isolated room. He needed the comfort of other people's company, if only so there would be someone else to stop Roy from doing anything even remotely similar to what just happened… and prevent Ed from reacting to it like he did now.

"Sounds like a plan. Getting off the cursed island…" Roy muttered, giving in to another chuckle as he zipped pants up. Ed glared at him. If he could do this alone all along, then why?... Well, whatever the reason was, it was just one more thing the colonel would have to pay for when he's, well, sane again.

Ed watched as Roy buttoned up his uniform pants, and then started walking towards the exit. "Still need help?" he asked, a second before he opened the restroom's door. Holding Roy up was more or less the last thing he wanted to do right now, but he knew letting him struggle after him was even worse. Not because he cared about the colonel being humiliated, but because it'd delay him even more.

"I think so. Legs still feel weird."

Ed grunted, and wrapped his arm around Roy again, assuming that the older man already knew what to do. Ed started walking out of the restroom, his muscles protesting against Roy's weight. Why did he have to entangle himself in all that? He could've just left Roy in his misery like he was ordered to and all of this wouldn't have happened. His original reasoning seemed stupid now; the man didn't want to take care of his health, and didn't want it taken care of by someone else. If he wanted to suffer, then Ed should've let him do just that. Maybe he'd even get a day off because the bastard neglected his teeth for so long and a morning would come when the pain would simply be too much to leave his bed.

Once they were outside of the medical wing, Ed could feel Roy's weight being gratefully lifted off him, only a hand left to hold on the to blonde's arm for support. Ed assumed it was the man's dignity somehow making an appearance; it was a good thing. If anyone saw Roy clinging onto him like he did when they were in the clinic, it could end badly. For both of them.

As time passed and they drew nearer to their building, Roy's weight was less and less laid on him, until he was walking completely on his own. Ed watched him when he felt the last touch of Roy's grip leaving him, making sure he really could stand and bear his own weight. Even though the older man was walking stably, he still felt obliged to make sure it stays that way, and occasionally glanced in his direction. He felt relieved when Roy's walk became more and more confident, even though he could see his expression getting darker. The effect of the drug was probably wearing off, but the dentist said that he should still be under surveillance for the first hour… which means that now he'll have to be around him when he was sober. After all that'd happened now, he wasn't sure he could do it. He was still mad at him for everything he'd done, even though reasonably, he knew he shouldn't be. After all, Roy probably had no idea what he was doing under the influence of the Laughing Gas, and would feel even worse about it than Ed. At least, Ed hoped he will. For his own safety. If not an apology, he was looking forward to an ashamed look on the colonel's face and a request for him to keep whatever happened to himself. Ed didn't mean to tell anyone about what happened. It was just as embarrassing to him as it was to the colonel. Perhaps even more so to him, as he wasn't the one who was given drugs. However, that didn't mean he couldn't use that to make his commander give him the least annoying missions by threatening to reveal his secret.

By the time they entered Roy's office, the dark haired man sat himself on the sofa instead of his regular office chair, and cupped his mouth with his hand, seemingly in pain. Ed frowned.

"I'm going to get Hawkeye so she can drive you home," he said, and left, barely recognizing the slight nod the colonel gave him.

The following morning Ed arrived at the headquarters, tired and moody – even more so than usual. His sleep that night was awful. He could barely close an eye, the events of the previous day consistently playing in his mind – from that awful mistake he'd made that morning by not following a simple order and thus ending up as a babysitter for his own commander, to the part where he lost control and almost gave in to the very drugged Roy, and ending with an after-handed dismissal for that day when Riza helped Roy to the car and drove him home. It sucked. The world simply wasn't fair, he thought as he was replaying the scenes in his mind. Why did he have to fall for his commander, and why did he let him get that close? He was weak, and felt even weaker when Alphonse asked him what was wrong and he said nothing.

Ed let out a sigh as he reached his department. The last thing he wanted was to go to Roy's office and spend even a second in the same room with him. But then again, he really had no choice. The best option would be to hope that the grown baby was still too much in pain to show up, and that hope only grew when he noticed that the colonel's door was closed. With a prayer in his heart he approached it, and knocked lightly.

He almost turned on his heels a second later, when the muffled voice reached him through the closed door. "Come in!"

Oh, crap. He didn't even sound remotely in pain! Then he'd probably scold him and go through with his threats from the day before… Ed paused, but it took him another few seconds to actually turn and open the door. He needed that time to gather enough strength to face what lay beyond.

"Reporting in, bastard," he said, doing his best to keep his voice cold and even, and, mostly, as similar to the tone he always used as he could.

"Oh, it's you." Ed rolled his eyes, putting up the best show he could. Truth was, the way Roy said that – as if it was almost _disappointment_ hurt him. After everything he'd done? "Come in and close the door."

"Can't I just leave?" he tried his luck. Of course, the answer was a short 'no' and so he entered the room and closed the door behind him. He didn't know why Mustang asked for that, but he assumed that if he was going to threaten him somehow, Ed had just enough convicting information to counter that. "What do you want?"

"To thank you."

Ed expected a maddened scolding or hateful threatening; the simple display of gratitude took him by surprise and blew the air out of the wings of his fury. He swallowed thickly. "Uh… you're welcome," he said awkwardly, trying to think of what to do next.

He got even more nervous when Roy stood up and paced away from his chair. "You didn't have to do what you did." Roy's voice was soft, and there was a certain curiosity in his tone.

"I know. Was fun watching you chicken out like a little girl," Ed replied, hoping the colonel would believe his puny explanation. The last thing he needed was Roy figuring out he actually cared; things were awkward enough as it was after yesterday. Roy took another step closer, and Ed noticed there was something a little bit off with his stare. It made him think of what happened in the bathroom, Roy's helplessness, his attempt at helping him out medically but failing miserably when he realized the other man didn't get the memo that it wasn't such a good idea for him to get near that area… Roy's comment on his hair, his fingers passing through it… He felt his face turning red, and he looked away from the colonel.

That was the reason that when a gloved hand suddenly appeared in his vision field. He blinked, but wasn't fast enough to react before it was placed on his chin, forcing up his stare.

"What – " he started, but the look in Roy's eyes stopped him. The slight confusion from earlier and the curiosity were replaced with acknowledgement and… hope?

"I'm sorry I made you go through that," Ed blinked. "But I suppose that was the only way to get me to stop fighting, wasn't it?" Roy smiled, and Ed could feel the fragmented gush of air through the other man's lips as he chuckled shortly. "But there's no drug in my system now, and I can clearly remember why I felt the need to be closer to you… and I know that what I felt wasn't only your hand against me. Say a word, and I won't speak of it ever again."

Ed's mind was racing. He had no idea Roy could feel – and remember – what happened when he kissed his neck. He thought his secret was safe, apparently he was wrong. Did he want to take the exit Roy was offering him? Could he even trust that offer to be genuine? But a single look at Roy told him he could put his faith there. Roy didn't have one bit of smugness to him now, his posture and stare conveying nothing but his plead.

He should say no. He should tell Roy that he was wrong, that he was delusional and it was nothing but the Laughing Gas effects that made him feel that. But the memory was too vivid in his own mind, and he realized that not only an exit rout was offered here, but also a chance to try something new… something he wanted and yearned for for months, dreamed about happening but knew there was no way.

But maybe there was. He blinked again, and looked at Roy, seeing the beautiful, stern features caged by his dark hair that fit his fair complexion just right. And who knew what hid under these uniform… after all, Roy wasn't the kind of officer who just sat behind his desk. He was a fighter, like Ed, and should have the body of one. Just the image of that was enough to start a small fire at the pit of his stomach.

Could he really give up that chance, now that it was given to him?

Roy's hand left his chin, and he took a step back. Ed was quiet for too long. He knew that if he won't do something _now_ the moment would be ruined, and the opportunity lost forever. He raised his hand to reach out for Roy, grabbing his forearm. He really hoped this wasn't a mistake as he pulled the other man closer to him, hesitating only a moment longer before he closed the distance between them, and captured Roy's lips with his.

**~THE END~**

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed this :) I sure did enjoyed writing it. Sorry, but drugged Roy was just so much fun writing... Let me know what you think, if you feel like it. I'm going to write many more Ed/Roy fanfiction (I just love this couple so damn much!) and I would like to do so the best way possible :)

Hope to see everyone again next time :)

**Kisses!**


End file.
